Military School?
by Rubii Kimu-chan
Summary: Usagi goes to Military School with Setsuna as the new commadant there she finds herself in interesting situations with her new friends and possible new love? vote for pairings, one is already set and will not be changed read to find out!
1. Prologue

A.N ok well umm this is my new fic, I decided the other one was too bad, and too far-gone to save but if any of ya'll really want me to keep going on it, I will just let me know it's called Planetary Powers, it's really bad and cheesy, well at least I think so, who knows maybe I will keep going on it! Anyways ok for this fic I haven't decided the pairings yet but the one pair I know for sure and will NOT change is Heero/Usagi the rest are you to you guys a.k.a the reviewers…that is if I get any lol! Anyways so let me know! Ok this fic was hard for me to write cause I myself recently read an awesome SM/GW fic that involved military fic and mines not gonna be very good compared to it but oh well! I recommend it to anyone it's called Though All Was Quiet, it was recently finished **cries** anyways enough out of me I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon blah blah blah!

Military school?

Fall…I hate the fall, it's my least favorite time of year, when the air begins to get crisp and cold, time for a change of colors…I hate change, people say change is good, but I can't see what good can ever come from it, I like things just the way they are; my name is Usagi Tsukino I am 17 and I live with my Guardian Setsuna Meiho in the Jubann district of Japan, my parents and younger brother Shingo died two years ago in a car accident. 2 months ago my long time boyfriend Mamarou Chiba dumped me for some redheaded slut, oh well! I don't give a damn I was getting tired of him always telling me what to do, how to act, and what to wear, frankly I don't know what I didn't break up with him a long time ago. 

*knock knock*

"Come in" I say already knowing who it is, a tall woman with long dark hair and mysterious amber eyes enter through the door.

"Hey Sets-chan how was work?"

"Fine hime, long but fine" she pauses for a moment I know she has something to tell me.

"Usa-chan I know you're not going to like this but I got a new job."

"What are you talking about Sets-chan? That's great news I'm so happy for you congratulations!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that and to have your support…because we're moving to Tokyo where you will enroll at Tokyo Military Academy where I have accepted the job as the new commadant."   

I couldn't believe my ears "WHAT?!?" I screamed "Setsuna how could you do this to me?"

"Usa-hime I only took the job because I believe this school is perfect for you, just the right place to toughen you up and teach you how to fight."

"Why the hell do I need to learn how to fight? Am I going into war?"

"That Usa-hime will be answered in due time." Said the tall woman with tone finality in her voice.

I hate change no good can ever come from it…right?

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

I'm so mad at Setsuna, not only do I have to move to Tokyo and enroll in Military school I have to be all packed and ready to go in three days! That's hardly enough time to say good-bye to all of my friends let alone pack ALL of my stuff!

Usually you don't bring all of your stuff to military school but since Sets is that Commadant she has a house on the grounds that we're moving into, but I'll only be staying there on the weekends, on the weekdays I have to stay in my Barrack's just like everyone else. So here I am sitting in my room and packing all my stuff. We're leaving tomorrow morning so I have to finish packing all my stuff tonight. I said my good byes to all of my friends last night.

*Net Morning*

*RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

'Ugh shut up you stupid spawn of the devil!"

Satisfied with throwing my alarm clock at the wall, effectively shutting the infernal thing up, I get up and head to the shower. After showering and brushing my teeth I blow dry my hair which takes forever, then put it up into it's usual style, two buns one on either side of my head with a long streamer of golden blond hair with streaks of silver coming out of each bun. I walk into and put on the outfit I set out last night so that it wouldn't get packed and I'd have something to wear today, a pair of short short blue jeans shorts and a tight white spaghetti strapped tummy shirt to show off my newly pierced bellybutton and my cute little ring with a moon dangling from it.

As I walk downstairs I see Setsuna sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, ready to leave and waiting for me.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Alright the movers will be following us with our stuff. Just find Luna and put her in her crate then put her in my car and we'll go."

"Ok." I turn and begin to look for my one and only pet, a black cat named Luna; the strange thing about her is the marking on her head, a yellow crescent moon… I lover the moon, some nights I sit out on my balcony and stare at it for hours, this may seem silly but I tell all my secrets and troubles to the moon, it's very comforting to me, it knows everything about me. Some nights I even dream I'm on the moon dancing in a Grand ball room in a magical palace like I'm someone special…but it's just a dream and I'm no one special.

I guess you could say we're rich, Sets drives a black Mercedes Benz while I have a red 2002 convertible eclipse spider, I also have a motorcycle, it's meant for racing, but I don't race, at least that's what I tell Setsuna. My car is already there Setsuna took it over for me yesterday so today I'm riding my bike there.

I walk outside and grab my helmet then lean forward and pile all of my hair into it before putting it on my head, sometimes having so much hair can be annoying, I then hop on and start her up and take off after Setsuna with the mover guys following right behind.

'School started two months ago, hopefully I'll be able to catch I'll be able to catch up quickly, god I hope I don't have to march around all day long. And how boring we all have to wear the same boring clothes! Well hopefully I can spice up my outfit a little! Oh well onto my new school and my new life…I hope there are some hot guys there!'

As I pull up I groan out loud, the whole freaking school is lined up in perfect straight little lines outside the school, probly to greet Setsuna she is after all the new commadant.

Parking my bike I hear murmurs go around as everyone realizes I'm a girl, I'd think by now military school should have at least taught them the number one rule; expect the unexpected.'

A.N ok well that's it for the prologue, kind of short I know but aren't they always? Lol anyways ummm yea so that's it hit me back let me know what you think, if I should keep going? And vote for the other pairings here's a list of you're the characters you can choose from and there will be No yaoi I'm not into that kind of pairings sorry and no offense to anyone!

Minako

Makoto

Rei

Ami

Trowa

Duo

Quatre

Wufei

And those are your options, be forewarned Rei is not very nice to Usagi in the beginning but I'm probably going to have them become friends later!


	2. Meeting Minako

A.N wow I feel so special I have never gotten so many reviews for one chapter!!!! Thank you so much you guys I love you all!!! You are the Best! And a special thanks to ZERO! Ok first of I was looking over my outline and I don't have any definant pairings for awhile so you guys can keep on voting for who you want to end up together! I also had this other idea, at the end of my stories if you guys want review and put the name of your stories author name and summary and I'll post it at the end on my story sort of like advertising, anyways just an idea. Ok be pre-warned this chapter is kind of boring it's mostly Usagi learning about the school! Now onto the story!

MILITARY SCHOOL?

I swear they're like clones, all wearing the same thing, and doing the same thing at the same time. I was a little startled when unexpectedly they all saluted me and Setsuna, after Sets saluted back and dismissed them back to class they all left except one; a girl my age with long blond hair pulled back in a camouflage bow, and blue eyes around 5'5", a little taller then me.

"Hi I'm Minako Aino and I'm supposed to show you where you'll be sleeping and around the campus so you'll no where you're going. It's not really that hard. Breakfast is at 6:00 AM sharp every morning and it's mandatory, lunch is at 12:00 it's optional but I suggest going, and diner is at 7:00. Ok now I'll show you where everything is."

With that the two blonds set off across the campus's lush green grass.

"Ok the Building right in front of us is the main office, the commadant's office is in there along with the medical station, but you only go there for minor injuries you know head-wounds, broken bones, if you get shot…"

"WHAT? That's it I quit!" I yelled, no way am I going to risk getting shot!

"Just kidding! Geez calm down, the only people who use guns are the people on the firing squad and they're experts; in class we use rubber pellets so even if you do get shot it doesn't hurt…that much…anyways, you're going to love it here, sure it's strict but there are so many hot guys! Do you have a Boyfriend?"

"not anymore we broke up about  a month ago."

"Perfect!" replied the bubbly blond.

"why am I afraid?"

"I don't know." She responded trying to look innocent." Moving on, see the five buildings to the right, the first four are the barracks…they're co-ed" the blond managed to breathe out before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Minako, clam down and breathe."

"ok I'm alright now, you're in the second barrack with me, watch out our platoon leader is Rei Hino she's one tough bitch, she's a cadet captain. Ok the last building is the mess hall that's where we eat all of our meals. The first building to the left is the "A" building; it has the History of War, Battle Tactics, Math, and first-Aid classrooms in it. The next building is the gym; it has the combat room where you'll learn different fighting styles, the work out room, and the spare room where you can practice combat. The next building is the "B" building; it's divided into four sections, the first room is where you learn about different kinds of weapons, the second room is the archery range where you actually practice archery, the third room is the firing range and if you don't know what you do in there you my friend were doomed from the start, the final section is where you learn how to fight with different types of swords. And that HUGE building over there is where you will learn how to pilot a Gundam and you'll actually build your own. See that path by the last Barrack? That leads to the commadant's house, I assume you'll be staying there on the weekends?"

To that I replied with a curt nod not wanting to interrupt the blond who was on a roll.

"see the flag pole? We line up in front of it every morning. In the back of it is the obstacle coarse we do that every other weekend. And way back into the forest it the summer shooting range it's where the marksmen practice and competitions are held. Ok as for the classes, you'll have four classes a day each class is two hours long and classes start at 7:40 and have a 10 minute passing period between each class, here's your schedule.

I looked down at my schedule 

Monday: Battle Tactics, Math, Weapons, Engineering 

** Tuesday: History of War, piloting, engineering, Combat,**

**Wednesday: Combat, Battle Tactics, Math, First-Aid**

**Thursday: History of War, Weapons, First-Aid, Piloting**

**Friday: Combat, History of War, Weapons, Engineering**

**"**We have all of our classes together since we're in the same barrack, you have all of your classes with the people in your barrack."

"Well at least I'll have someone to talk to."

"Ok now come with me and I'll show you your new home!"

I followed her to the right and we walked into the second building, I was amazed when I walked in and saw it was spotless, you'd never know a bunch of teenagers lived here, well I guess it makes sense, this is after all military school, the bunk house was plain and boring, to the right on both sides on the wall was bunk bed after bunk bed each had a small dresser to it and to the end of the room was a door which said captain Hino on it, I looked to my right and there were two doors.

"those are the showers, they aren't co-ed." Said Minako looking a little forlorn. " you can have the bed above mine it's this one right here." Minako said pointing to a bunk near the front on the right side.

I walked over and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks I like being up higher it's warmer."

"No problem"

I was about to lay down for a nap when a boy who look slightly older then us walked in, we has tall with spike orange hair and fiery red eyes (I have no idea what color this characters eyes actually are) 

"Oh god not another woman!"

"HEY! What are you gay?"

"WHAT?? No! I just hate women! They're stupid and always ruin my life!"

"Shut up you ass! Not all women are stupid!"

"yes they are helpless and they are always whine!:

"listen here you pig! I can take care of myself! And I am far from stupid."

"Sure whatever you say weakling."

"That's it you and me right here right now!"

"Usagi don't! I don't think it's a good idea to get into a fight on the first day of school. Tauski just shut up and leave please."

"I'm not listening to you woman!"

"please just go."

"Fine."

With that the fiery man walked over to a drawer grabbed some books and left

"What and ass hole! I can't believe he said that!"

"Just ignore him he's always like that, I swear he has a twin."

"Huh?"

"There's another guy who goes here who is worse than him believe it or not."

"Oh God! Well I'll just put them both in there place!"

"I wouldn't suggest it."

"Why not?"

"Just take my word for it you'll find out later."

"OK…"

"Well lunch is in 5 minuets, you can sit with me and my friends lets go."

"Do I need money?"

"No all the food is free here."

"Oh ok then lets go I'm starving!" of coarse the moment I said that my stomach growled as if agreeing with me.

I burst out laughing "Good tummy, hungry aren't you?" My stomach growled again

"it says yes!!! Not lets go!"

Minako and I set out towards the mess hall

When we got there it was packed a mass of green 

We went over and got in line for food.

"how's the food here?"

"it's great!"

"Thank goodness, and we can eat all we want?"

"Yes."

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!"

"You must really like food."

"You have no idea."

Be both grabbed trays and walked up to the tables of food where I began to grab 2 of everything in sight I hadn't eaten since last night so I was starving.

"Usagi you have enough food to feed the whole damn army!"

"Yes and army of one!"

"How can you eat so much?"

"I don't know I've always ate like this."

"it's a wonder you don't weigh a ton."

"Tell me about it!"

A.N!\ tada! All done! This is the fastest I've ever gotten another chapter out! Maybe it's because I actually like this story! Lol! Anyways I would like to explain a few things one being that the marksmen and the firing squad are one in the same, I just tend to change the name from time to time lol! Second there will be a few characters from other anime because they serve a purpose later on and show up from time to time, I decided to throw Tauski in to liven up the chapter a bit! Lol a little comedic relief for this otherwise dull chapter! And the last thing is I no just about nothing about Military school or how it works, all my information comes from that Disney Movie Cadet Kelly and beyond that my knowledge is zip! So please don't be mad at me if some things are wrong! Thanks for reading this chapter you guys are awesome!

Rubii Kimu-chan 


	3. enter gundam boys

A.N: sorry this took soooo long I've just been really busy with school and work and the school play but I finally found time to update! It however does not help that I lost the notebook where I had written the entire outline of this story so I no longer have any idea what I'm doing aside from what I can remember I wanted to write! Anyways moving on! So I was reading the whole 2 chapters I have up and after being horrified by all of the grammatical errors and what not I have come to the conclusion that I need an editor so if anyone is interested just let me know in the review or email me at foxy7117@hotmail.com! Anyways thanks and on to the story!

                                                                 MILITARY SCHOOL?

I weaved my way through the crowds of hungry soldiers in training trying to keep up with Minako as we made our way to the impeccably straight rows of long wooden tables. My hunch that Minako was fairly popular was proven right as we headed over to a crowded table where everyone wiggled in their seats to turn around and greet Minako all the while looking inquisitively at the new comer…me. I saw the recognition dawn on their faces as they recognized me as the girl they had seen this morning. Most of the people at the table turned back around and continued on with their lunch and conversations except for two girls.

"Usagi these are my two best friends, Ami Mizuno, if you ever have any trouble with homework she's the one to go to, she's the brains."

A girl with short blue hair and blue eyes looked up at me shyly and spoke a soft hello to which I nodded

"And this is Makoto Kino if anyone's giving you trouble let her know and she'll beat the crap out of them although just having people see you with her will keep em' away." Minako laughed, "Anyways, guys this is Usagi Tsukino our new commadant is her Guardian. Introductions done scoot over so we can eat already our foods getting cold!" 

I sat down between Minako and Makoto who I had to admit did look intimidating I could tell she was really tall even though she was sitting down; she gave off an air of strength which commanded respect. 

After lunch Minako dropped me off at our barracks saying that she had to go to class but I wouldn't be starting until tomorrow so I would be left to my own devises until she was done with her last two classes. I decided to get changed into some more appropriate clothes. I went through my dresser which was already filled with clothes my size for all different occasions….well as far as military school occasions go. I decided to go with something simple so I put on some baggy camo pants, army boots, and a white tank top.

I decided to go look around for a while since everyone was in class. As I was wondering around looking at all of the buildings and the obstacle coarse the bell rang signaling the end of classes that day I soon saw a blond head bobbing my way so headed towards Minako.

" You know Usagi, this place isn't all about marching and drilling we get to go out on the weekends it's especially fun to go to the clubs where all of the guys go because lets just say that not being able to release their sexual tension and hormones running wild makes the guys really fun on the weekends if ya know what I mean." Minako hinted winking at me. "So since tomorrow is Friday after classes get out we'll take one of the jeeps go shopping so we can get some appropriate outfits,  come back here then go out clubbing all night, there's no curfew on the weekends. So what do ya say? Are we on?"

"Sure why not." I replied, I mean what's the harm of going out and partying? Hopefully it'll help me meet some people and make some friends of my own and not just people I meet through Minako.

"Great!" she squealed In my ear.

As Minako was showing me her favorite part of the obstacle coarse I spotted the back of 5 males students heading into the woods.

"Minako why are those five guys going out into the woods at this time of the day?" I asked inquisitively

"Oh those guys, they're just heading out to get some extra firing practice, I bet you haven't heard about them yet." Minako said slightly mysteriously

I bit my lower lip and shook my head slowly eager to find out some information about the male bodies of my new school.

"Those five really stick together and don't really talk to anyone else unless it's to threaten them. They excel in every class. They're all on the firing squad and the one in the middle with the short brown hair is the captain. He's got the best shot in the whole school, hence the reason he's the captain. Believe me Usagi those are five guys you don't wanna mess with. But they can be ok, take the blond one, when he speaks to others he's very kind and usually he's apologizing for the others' behavior, and the one with the long brown hair in a braid is the biggest flirt in the whole school. The one with black hair is chauvinistic pig, if it were up to him we'd be living in the 1800's and all the girls at this school would be peeling potatoes and washing clothes instead of attending classes. The really tall one is quiet and mysterious and if you ever get to see his front side he has long gravity defying bangs. And last but not least the one in the middle, he's possibly the hottest guy in the school and the scariest he almost never speaks and when he does it's just to threaten you, if you're like everyone else in this school you'll meet his gun very soon and very often."

"Wow I'm impressed."

"By my knowledge of the hott guys in school?"

"No, by the fact that you only took one breath through that entire monologue."

"OH haha, I'm well trained as you can tell I'm full of information and need to speak a lot."

"Yes I can see that." I said with a small smile

"ok well it's 6:50 we should head over to the mess hall to get diner."

The two blondes walked towards the mess hall to have diner before going back to the barracks to get some sleep before the next day when Usagi would begin her classes.

A.N so what do ya think? Actually I know what you're thinking what took her so damn long? It's about time she updated! Anyways I can't remember if I have any polls going on so if I do continue with that and I'm sure I'll pick the winner of the poll so whoever or whatever that may be! Anyways review or not it's your choice either way thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it! Ja

Rubii Kimu-chan


End file.
